livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Mithrasian Calendar
The Caldendar of Mithrasia . It is different from the Imperium Caldendar in that the seasons are reversed. Days of the Week There are seven days of the week in the Mithrasian and Imperium Calendar. Each is under the domain of a certain god, and festivals and celebrations to those gods will always happen on those days. Festivals of other gods are usually held on the day of the god they are most associated with. * Mithrasday: The first day of the week. * Turianday: '''The God this day is named after has been long forgotten in the Empire. * '''Ganevday * Bahalday * Fryaday: Traditionally a day of charity. Birthday gifts and charity given on this day. * Sottaday: Usually a day of rest. Birthday parties, when they are held, are usually held on this day. * Ashoshday: Traditionally, courts and trials are held on this day. Months of the Year There are twelve months in the year in the Mithrasian and Imperium Calendar, but the seasons are reversed. * Subātu: First month of the year. * Yakkānnas * Adukān * Turma * Simānnu * Iosiber: The height of Summer in the Imperium, but the middle of Winter in Mithrasia. * Pāda * Nabāzi * Ulū * Tasrit * Azāna * Symber: The coldest month in the Imperium and the height of Summer in Mithrasia. Last month of the year. Holidays of the Mithrasian and Imperium Calendar Celebrated in the Imperium and Mithrasia The Feast of Frya : held on the first Fryaday of Spring every year, to celebrate the return of life to the Earth. Note: due to the shifting of the seasons, the Feast of Frya is held on the first Fryaday of Yakkānnas in Imperium, but the first Fryaday of Nabāzi in Mithrasia. Celebrated only in the Imperium Élanthe's Day: celebrated by the Elven population of the Imperium, on the darkest day of the year, to remember and celebrate how Élanthe bravely took the elves under her protection when Bahal tried to destroy them. Celebrated only on Mithrasia: Independence Day: Celebrated on the first day of Nabāzi. The Governor declared it a public holiday to commemorate the Defeat of the Dread Lords and celebrate the anniversary of the day she declared Whitmouth independent from the Imperium. The Festival of Marley: Some residents of Whitmouth and its outlying villages and farms have begun celebrating the second Fryaday in Tisrit. An odd tradition has sprung up: if there is an argument or disagreement between people, they plant an acorn in the woods and ask for guidance towards a peaceful resolution. This often results in both parties coming to an agreement which benefits them both, and the day ends with a feast where everyone is considered a friend and no one may fight or argue. Celebrated only by Cadeus Founders day: A private holiday to commemorate the naming of Isla de la Cadeus. Also optional, celebrating the death of Cadeus. Adventurers' Birthdays Precise dates are difficult to keep track of in Mithrasia, so most people celebrate their birth week instead of their birthday. Typically the celebration begins with some small act of charity performed on the Freyaday of the week, as a token of thanks to the Mother. Many people also choose to have a party, usually held on the Sottaday. Sometimes people have been known to combine the two and claim that they are performing charity by providing their poor, dry-throated friends with ale, but this is not entirely in the true spirit of the tradition. * Elanthiir Miller's Day of Birth: held on the seventh Sottaday of the year. Everyone gives Elanthiir presents of significant monetary value and in turn it is said that he will bestow on them friendship and many smiles. * Elliot's Day of Birth: '''The third week of '''Nabāzi * Spike's Day of Birth: near the end of Winter. * Xeno's day of birth: whenever the damm he feels like it, it has happened twice in the last year Category:Mithrasia Category:Imperium Category:Marley